The Milky Way
by Lights321
Summary: A galaxy where all human life exists... where the Autobots currently reside, battling the Decepticons over Energon. But a new power has come into play, by the names of Kicker and Rad. SLASH/SMUT/STICKY Transformers does not belong to me. This story is a collaboration with Mrs.Bumblebee, and the idea is all hers, I take no credit, I simply helped write it. EnergonVerse
1. The Beginning

_Princess Lights: I blame Mrs. Bumblebee with all my heart. Her adorable personality, words, and pretty much everything had hypnotized me to write this fic collab with her. If you are unaware of who she is, I suggest- __**DEMAND**__ that you check out both her and Miss CHSparkles. They are amazing. XD_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deep within his dark flying fortress, Megatron sat in his throne fuming. His mind was trapped on the new defense, and energon grid the Autobots have created to keep them from getting energon. Every time they tried to do a raid, the stupid grid would power up just before they could enter Earth's atmosphere. There had to be a weak spot in the shield where they could either fire their way through and slip passed without damage. But he and his minions have tried countless times and ended up getting damaged in the process. The Energon Grid was flawless.

Outside of Megatron thoughts off to the side of the large room Demolisher and Cyclonus where whispering among themselves.

"Megatron hasn't said a word since we returned." Demolisher pointed out and flinched slightly when he heard Megatron growl lowly, fearing he had heard him but Megatron didn't so much as twitch.

"I suppose it's because he can't figure out why those Autobot's built that giant Energon Grid." Cyclonus snickered.

"Hey, Cyclonus it's not funny." Demolisher hissed, trying to quiet his friend before he was heard.

But while the two were distracted the cables that laid near Megatron's throne suddenly came to life like living snakes and shot out towards them. Cyclonus heard them move and looked in the direction before the cables coiled around his neck and snatched him clear off his feet. Demolisher was given the same treatment but was grabbed around the waist and held upside down.

"Now you've gone and made him mad." Demolisher whimpered to his friend before they were jerked towards Megatron and held there.

"We're sorry for disturbing you sir." Demolisher squeaked in apology.

"To late." Megatron snarled as he stood up to punish them.

"Yeah we're really sorry. I told Demolisher not to disturb you but do you think he'd listen to me? Well it won't happen again I promise Megatron sir, I swear, I promise." Cyclonus said, trying to be sly and get out of a chance of facing Megatron wrath.

"You two idiots. Do you even want to amply that I, Megatron failed on our last mission?" Megatron questioned, getting up and _very_ close in Cyclonus's face.

"Well, we weren't able to steal any energon from them." Demolisher replied.

"Yeah and since theres only four of us we don't even have the man power to attack any…" Cyclonus tried to add but Megatron stepped in and stopped him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But do you think I should be more like Scorponok and go attack the Autobot's bases on Mars?" Megatron questioned.

"Wh…what's wrong with that idea?" Cyclonus chuckled nervously.

This angered Megatron more and before Cyclonus could even think about trying to say another word, Megatron commanded the cable that was holding him to chuck him at the wall where he landed smack face first. Cyclonus cried out in pain from the impact but then let out another groan as more cables slithered out from the wall only to coil tightly around his arms and legs, pinning him where he landed.

Behind him an invisible figure appeared and became solid, revealing to be Megatron's most loyal soldier Starscream, who pulled his sword and held it near Cyclonus's throat to keep him silent. Cyclonus saw the blade and gladly did as he was silently told to do.

Now with Cyclonus gone Megatron had Demolisher lifted up higher so he could interrogate him at his level.

"O…On second thought I'm willing to go along with anything you say sir." Demolisher stuttered quickly.

"Very well then. Are you willing to follow my every command?" Megatron questioned sternly.

"Um…Yes sir." Demolisher replied.

Pleased by his answer Megatron was about to let him go when suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait just one minute." The Decepticon leader said and sat back down in his thrown, Demolisher still being held upside down as Megatron started questioning again.

"Is there someone you know of that's found Energon?" Megatron asked.

Demolisher was taken aback by this question but knew who Megatron was asking about and really didn't want him to know who. Even thought he was a Decepticon now he still cared about him. A lot.

"So Demolisher, could it be the Omnicon's" Megatron pressed on.

"Uh, but Sir how would I know?" Demolisher replied, trying to point out that he's not on the Autobot side anymore and_ most definitely _doesn't know what happens on their side.

"On our last mission you wandered off for a while and possibly discovered some information that you are not willing to give up." Megatron pointed out which made Demolisher very nervous but he continued to try to keep Megatron from know.

"Um n…no, that's ridiculous sir." The helpless Con replied.

This answer didn't please Megatron one bit but before he could punish Demolisher for his insolence Cyclonus couldn't stay quiet any long.

"It was a human. Some kid, he's the one that found the Energon!" Cyclonus cut in, having heard every word Megatron said to Demolisher.

He knew how Demolisher felt about the human but he knew that if he didn't spill, Megatron would find out another way and that way would be very painful. Demolisher gasped at Cyclonus for selling Kicker out like that, but sadly; there was nothing he could do now.

"Interesting." Megatron stated, hiding this very intriguing thought before turning his hard gaze back on Demolisher.

"You never mentioned anything about a human Demolisher. Do you know which one?" Megatron asked.

Demolisher growled lowly and turned his head. He didn't want Megatron to get his claws on Kicker. He was too nice of a boy and he didn't want him to get hurt just so Megatron could get ahold of his ability.

Megatron wasn't pleased by his soldiers stubbornness and added: "Need I remind you it is in your best interest to tell me everything you know."

Starscream noticed Demolisher's resistance in spilling what he knew, and so decided to lend a hand. More like a sword. The vanishing Con disappeared from Cyclonus's trapped body and reappeared next to Demolisher's and slid his sword up against his throat, threatening to cut if he didn't talk.

Fearing for his life Demolisher cracked.

"Cyclonus was right. It's a boy. The Autobot's call him Kicker." Demolisher quickly said.

But even though he had saved himself from being killed he felt so horrible for selling Kicker out like that just to save his own hide.

Megatron glanced upward his processor whirling as he thought.

"Yes, just as I suspected... So Scorponok, what brings you here? And _eavesdropping_ mission perhaps?"

Another mech stepped out from the shadows, his expression carefully veiled. He was primarily green, with brown highlighting his frame.

"I have come with news Megatron." Scorponok said.

"Well, then spit it out!"

"On of our command jaguar terrorcons was captured and has been transferred to the Autobot moonbase."

"The moon?" Megatron glanced off to the side with disbelief, a tiny corner of his mind chewing on the fact. The last time he had been properly stationed on the moon he was fighting with Optimus over the minicons. And those stupid human pets that always seemed to slip out of their grasp.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure why Optimus and his men brought them there, however, that is the latest from my sources." Scorponok finished, a much too calm look on his faceplates. Megatron felt another small zing of irritation run through him.

"But Unicity was completely destroyed a few months ago. So why would they bring him up there?" Megatron muttered, more to himself then anyone else. He smiled widely as the thought occurred to him.

"Hmmm... yes, they must have discovered a motherload of energon there."

Scorponok walked straight into his direct line of vision.

"If that is the case, might I suggest we attack them _now_? Before they raise another energon tower?"

Megatron looked at Scorponok evenly. "Yes, I concur. And if my gut feeling is correct, then that boy will be with those mindless Autobots..."

Demolisher, still hanging upside down, stared in mute horror at his leader. No... there was no way he could allow Kicker to get hurt! The boy was one of the few he actually cared about! Megatron would obviously use the boy until the organic outlived his usefulness! Then... he could barely think this with his face straight...

Megatron seemed to have a strange... obsession with humans. Particularly ones that were not yet fully adults. It may had something to do with the fact that the the Autobot pets, Alexis, Carlos and Rad had escaped with one too many Minicons. _Now_ there was a human who could sense energon? Oh, Megatron was surely going to _torture_ Kicker to death!

Megatron stood up, his optics flashing blood red. "Alright men! Move out!"

Starscream , Cyclonus, and Scorponok came closer to further hear his instructions. Megatron suddenly scowled and turned to Scorponok. "While we're out, make me a machine that can enable the human, Kicker to live on base. I heard humans are a major pain to take care of, and I don't want this to become more complicated then it has to."

Scoropok nodded, planning yet another visit to Alpha Quintesson.

**XxXxXxXxX**_Elsewhere_**xXxXxXxXxX**

"So, it's a human they're after!" An insanely giggly voice that rivalled Cyclonus' said.

"Very interesting..." A cynical, serious tone mused aloud, a drastic contrast to the the previous voice.

"How _delicious_! A human with the _unique_ ability to sense energon!" The giggly voice was back again.

Another tone begged to differ. "That's ridiculous! How could a human possibly sense energon?!"

In the middle of space, inside the helm of Unicron himself, a strange being with three faces held a discussion with he, him, and himself. A strange being named Alpha Qiuntesson. Two faces seemed to be struggling for control however.

"Why- do you.. ugh! Resist us?"

"Because I don't trust that Scornopok for a-ngh-second! And i'm not the one resisting!"

The power struggle finally ended when a purple face with cold blue optics dominated the other two.

"_Scornopok. I want to meet this boy_." The voice was quiet, but it held the same authority as Megatron himself.

Elsewhere, Scoropok nodded, silently sending a coded message to Alpha Quintesson explaining how Megatron needed a machine which to transform the boy into a minicon. Alpha Quitesson hummed as he concentrated upon gathering the materials needed to build such a machine.

A project... Flesh to iron... blood to energon...

**XxXxXxXxX**_On the Moon_**xXxXxXxXxX**

Kicker stared at the gigantic crater, his eyes narrowed in concentration at the spot. His stomach was tingling, his body rigid, and his soul screaming that there was energon gathered in this spot. Kicker hated his life _so much_ at times.

The spacesuit that his father provided rubbed against his body in a really bothersome way. Maybe it wasn't really bothersome. It was probably him hating everything his father designed or touched.

The sound of wheels tearing across the moon had Kicker glancing back in caution, upon seeing a familiar blue and red car he loosened his tense body, but his mind became a bit more agitated. Oh great, it was _this_ guy...

"Transform!" The car immediately transformed, and Ironhide landed on his feet. Looking toward the human he started to speak.

"So what makes you think there's energon here Kicker?"

Kicker looked toward the crater again, his gaze calculating and hard, despising the way his stomach gave a jubilant roll from the 'energon tingles' as he so lovingly dubbed them.

"I can't explain it. But somehow I can just _feel_ it." Kicker didn't really feel it was necessary to explain the concept of stomachs to Ironhide. He was irritated enough anyway.

"Well, if you ask me, there's nothing here. The Decepticons wasted this place."

_I'm not asking you, you total jock robot idiot_, Kicker thought with his eyes narrowed behind his spacesuit.

"You gotta trust me Ironhide, it's not what it looks like!" Kicker tried again.

"Okay, let's just say you're right, let's just say there's energon here somewhere. But you gotta to admit, it'll take months before we can get a base up and running!"

Kicker looked away from the Autobot and growled in frustration. Kicker was willing to bet cash that Ironhide purposely went against him in every way possible just to get under Kicker's skin.

Ironhide continued. "Besides, how could we build a tower without a foundation? This moon dust could never support one."

Kicker snapped. "Hey, knock it off! I know what I know, okay!"

Ironhide glanced away, visually bored out of his titanium thick headed skull in Kicker's opinion. "Yeah, whatever, _boss_." Ironhide scoffed.

Kicker glared off to the side, resisting the urge to kick Ironhide's leg. He looked around for a place to sit, or at least a kickable item that wouldn't hurt his leg when he spotted the terrocon on a leash...

Maybe he could help out there...

Signalflare, one of the Omnicons walked around the area he and a couple other Omnicons were, holding the energon leash that was tethered to the terrorcon as it wondered around looking for any energon. But it seemed there wasn't even a speck to be found which was keeping the terrorcon jaguar calm and under control but strange as it was that was, it wasn't a good thing.

"Are you picking any energon men?" Optimus Prime questioned as he walked over with their newest recruit Rad to investigate in their search.

Rad was a very close and dear friend to Optimus, one the first humans he had befriend on his first trip to Earth. Back when Rad was fourteen. Rad was older now around 24, a young adult and had been stationed on Cybertron to help Dr, Jones in his work but since he wasn't needed there for a while he was allowed to come visit in Ocean city.

When he had heard about the mission he wanted to come along to help and feel what it was like to help the Autobots again out in the field.

Dr. Jones was contacted soon after and requested to send another battle suit for Rad who strangely already had one made for him. Rad's suit was just like Kicker's but where his suit was black it was white on Rad's and his armor and helmet was black with the Autobot insignia on the left side.

"Nothing sir, and to be honest our equipment isn't as precise as Kicker's senses are." The jet Omnicon called Skyblast reposted.

"Yeah, Skyblast is right Optimus. I don't know how he does it but the kids not a nose for energon." The other Omnicon of the group added.

"Well maybe the terrorcon would help us out." Rad suggested, looking over at the beast con who had remained still and quiet during the whole conversation. Right at the moment Kicker arrived to the group and walked to stand beside the jaguar terrorcon.

"Wait, maybe I could have him. I've never had a pet." Kicker teased, knowing fully well that Optimus would never allow it and Primus knew how his mom and dad would react.

"What?" Skyblast gasped, not believing what Kicker was suggesting.

"I'm kidding guys." Kicker chuckled when he realized they were taking him seriously. The Ominicon's looked away in slight embarrassment. "Um I…knew that." Signalflare coughed.

But Kicker was right. He never did have the chance to ever own a pet and he's always wanted one. Kicker looked down at the robotic big cat and without fear reached down and gently rubbed it's chin. At first the terrorcon didn't do anything but after a couple more strokes it roared softly and actually leaned closer to Kicker, growling lowly at him in it's own version of purring.

Kicker chuckled at this and did as it wanted, gently petting the top of it's head and scratching it's chin like he knew how all cats liked.

The Omnicons along with Optimus were surprised at how easy Kicker was able to handle such a dangerous beast. But after a few seconds they smiled at the sight, having it been a very long time seeing Kicker happy. But sadly the boy's happiness had to end.

Optimus didn't want to but he had to step in.

"Kicker I'd advise not getting too attached." Optimus warned, not wanting Kicker to be so heart broken when the time came.

Kicker glanced up at Optimus and then back down at the 'purring' terrorcon before he sighed with a nod.

"Alright Optimus." Kicker mumbled and pulled himself away from the jaguar.

It broke Optimus's spark as he watched Kicker walk away further form the terrorcon until he was stand in front of the Autobot leader. But they were here on a mission and needed to get back on track.

"What's the verdict Kicker?" Optimus questioned.

Kicker snapped out of his mope and realized his 'energon tingle' wasn't going off any more. Like he hadn't been sensing it at all. He looked around the area they were in which wasn't much far from where he just was so he should still be sensing it but…nothing. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not.

Kicker looked up at Optimus.

"I'm not sure. There's time when I'm sensing Energon then it goes away its…weird." Kicker reported.

"Well don't worry Kicker We'll stay put and keep digging as long as we have to. Just point out where you sense it." Optimus replied, reassuring him on his feeling.

Kicker smiled at the reassurance.

"Thanks for backing me Optimus." Kicker said as he walked back over to Ironhide to go ride around to see if they could stumble onto any energon, Signalflare right behind him with the terrorcon to go with them.

Optimus glanced down at his feet where Rad still stood.

"Rad why don't you go along with them." Optimus suggested and Rad smiled behind his helmet and nodded.

"Sure thing Optimus." Rad replied hyper quick and ran after them.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh after the over excited human. He knew how Rad wanted to get back inot the action again but was forced to stay where it's safest.

Ironhide rode down an embankment he had been standing on after Kicker yelled at him _'to get over here.'_ Growing to himself wishing Kicker would stop treating him like dirt. Once he reached Kicker, Rad, and Signalflare at the bottom he let Kicker and Rad to climb in, waited for the Omnicon to transformer into vehicle mode with the terrorcon still leashed to him, before driving off in a direction Kicker pointed them in.

The small band drove around the moon, passing huge craters, rock structures, and dusk covered plains. They drove for miles and weren't coming up with anything. The scenery was becoming boring and the only thing with wasn't grey on grey was the Earth was hung in the night sky over them.

Kicker sighed in frustration and was about to tell them to turn back when he noticed that the terrorcon was running out ahead of him.

"Huh, what's he doing?" Kicker asked more to himself them to Ironhide.

Suddenly the jaguar terrorcon stopped running and looked around like he was sensing something.

"Why's he stopping?" Rad questioned curiously.

The terrorcon hissed and growled more as he looked around more.

"He must be sensing something." Kicker recommended.

"I thought you were the only one around here with that _'special talent'_." Ironhide venomously spat.

Kicker growled at the joke and gripped Ironhide's steering wheel tightly to keep from kicking the dashboard.

"Hey Ironhide, will you knock it off." Kicker snapped.

"Hey, you two take it easy. We're supposed to be on a mission." Rad said sternly to get the two back on track.

They watched the terrorcon for a couple more minutes before kicker looked over at their Omnicon companion.

"Signalflare, go check it out." Kicker ordered.

Signalflare cut the connection to the energon leash but kept the energon collar on the terrorcon. Once free the jaguar growled in excitement and took off in a direction, Signalflare following close behind without argument.

"Come on Ironhide, let's follow em." Kicker said, not wanting to be left behind and miss out on any fun.

Ironhide drove after them.

"Aw come on Kicker. There's nothing out there but more…Nothing." Ironhide complained, finding this mission such a waste of time.

"Is he always like this Ironhide?" Signalflare questioned, not all too used to being bossed around by a human, much less a boy.

"Yeah. For some dumb reason he's got in his head that he's the one that runs the show around here." Ironhide replied with a snort, not realizing how hurtful that comment was to Kicker; but there wasn't any other way how he could describe his feelings.

All he could do was tell them where to go to find what they were looking for. He couldn't help it if he was a bit bossy. He wouldn't have to be if they would just listen to him and not question him all the time.

"Come on you two, go easy on him. He's still a kid and he's just trying to help. I mean how would you feel if everyone was bigger and stronger then you but you had something special that could help them but they act like they don't need you?" Rad scolded them, mainly Ironhide who seemed to always question and be the grey cloud that hung over head.

"He's still pushy." Ironhide humphed.

Rad glared at the dashboard.

"Ironhide, you have no room to talk. If I remember correctly you use to be even more stubborn and pushy, living up to your name." Rad scolded which made Ironhide swerve a bit in surprise that Rad could still remember that.

"Wow hey easy Ironhide." Kicker shouted as he struggled to stir them right.

"You promised to never speak of that." Ironhide whispered in slight betrayal.

Rad smirked slyly at back before leaning back more comfortably in his seat.

"I haven't done anything but it's all the more for you to understand each other better. Why else do you think

Optimus paired you two together?" Rad replied.

Kicker ignored the conversation for now. He still had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it didn't come from the energon tingles.

"_Man, it sure is a good thing they don't have a clue that I know what I'm doing. But one thing I'm sure of, there is life up there on the moon. I've known that since Misha and me were on the balcony back on Earth. And what's even stranger is, from the time we landed here on Lunar City, I've had this bizarre feeling that something - or someone - has been watching us. And I can't shake it_."

It was an awful stupid feeling to be watched. You lost all security and focus; thus you failed at your daily tasks. Kicker was uncomfortable, but he blamed Ironhide. He had to admit, you got a lot more paranoid with living cars surrounding you every day.

Kicker suddenly felt a jolt run through his body, an indescribable feeling of awareness. He sat straight up and leaned forward to look straight ahead. "Huh?"

Rad looked toward the boy in concern. "Hey, what gives?"

Signalflare screeched to a stop and his voice took on a harsher note. "Heads up. Decepticon detected."

"Decepticon?!" Both Rad and Kicker sputtered simultaneously. Kicker because he never knew he could sense Decepticons now. Was his weird energon abilities upgrading or something and other? Rad was worried for Kicker, the younger teenager was like a brother to him.

"At twelve o'clock!" Signalflare reported, his own frame tensing for a fight.

A huge mech ran out from behind a boulder and waved his arms as by some miracle that would make him appear more helpless.

"No, hold your fire! Hold your fire! It's just me! Hold your fire!" Demolisher cried.

Ironhide growled his engine threateningly. "It's Demolisher!"

Demolisher walked closer to them, his expression sheepish. "Heh, heh. Long time, no see, huh guys?"

Kicker raised an eyebrow. _Demolisher? Is that who I was sensing? That's... weird. _Kicker had a sense that Demolisher wasn't the one he was supposed to sense.

"So, what brings you here?" Ironhide's accusing voice jeered out. Kicker saw Demolisher squirm a tiny bit.

"Where do you want me to start, boys? Heh. I guess the bottom line is I decided to desert Megatron while I could." Demolisher shrugged looking at Ironhide and tensing up a bit at the sight of Kicker.

"Yeah, right. Like we're going to buy that fairy tale!" Ironhide cried out, his frame tensing for the inevitable fight.

"Hey, gimme a break. I went AWOL because I'm tired of Megatron and that's all you need to know." Demolisher replied, his tone offended. Rad scowled beside Kicker, his fists clenching. Rad personally didn't believe a single bit of Demolisher's lie, but maybe he was biased in his opinion. After all, he, Alexis and Carlos had fought against this guy in the Minicon Wars.

Ironhide scoffed. "Huh."

Demolisher seemed to roll his sole optic. "Okay then, I'll prove it to you. Follow me."

"No way! We gotta report this to Prime!" Ironhide shouted, scooting back from Demolisher a little while he was at it.

Demolisher threw his hands up in agitation. "Aw, would ya gimme a break? I don't have time to argue. I stole the Decepticon mobile fortress and if Megatron finds out, I'm done for. Well, are you coming or what?"

Rad put his hand on Kicker's arm. "I don't think we should trust him Kicker. I have a bad feeling. Demolisher doesn't seem to be the type to just defect..."

Signalflare concurred. "No! It's a trap!"

There was suddenly a slight rumble as they heard the distant approach of a large group of terrorcons. A yowling sound filled the air, as the horde appeared over the horizen. Ironhide let out a impressed sound. "Whoa."

The terrorcons surrounded the two bots and humans and stood there menacigly. Demolisher looked directly at the Ironhide.

"You've gotta believe me. You don't have a choice, Kicker."

If there was one thing Kicker hated more than Ironhide, it was people who told him he _had_ to do something.

"Sorry pal! No dice!"

Ironhide decided now was a pretty good time to report to Prime. "Ironhide! Report your progress, stat!"

"We've engaged the enemy, sir. And I've got a sick feeling they're after Kicker."

"Hold tight. We're on our way. Huh? Megatron! _Hggh_!"

Ironhide growled as the signal cut off. It looked like the Cons had decided to attack now. He and Signalflare immediately started shooting the terrorcons.

Kicker's eyes widened as he saw the terrorcons stand motionless even as they were shot. Rad was similarly appalled. They two boys looked at each other and nodded.

They both jumped out of Ironhide Kicker started shouting. " Stop it! Cease firing! _Ugh_! Everybody, just hold your horses!"

Ironhide and Signalflare were stunned as they saw the two boys race between them and the terrorcons, shielding the robotic cats with their bodies.

Ironhide broke out of his stupor first. "Are you nuts?!" He shouted angrily.

Rad looked directly at the soldier. "We mean it Ironhide." The human said firmly.

Signalflare finally spoke. "Kicker! Rad!"

Kicker shrugged. "Hey you guys, I think we oughta take Demolishor at his word. I mean, what's it gonna hurt?"

"Have you totally lost it Kicker?! Rad! Do something!"

Rad looked at Kicker and knew from his stance that the younger boy wasn't going to stand down. He sighed and spoke to Ironhide. "Well, it'll give us a chance to spy on the bad guys."

It was hard to look mad while in vehicle form, but Ironhide pulled it off pretty good. The next moment, Ironhide went out of his vehicle form and glared at the two. Okay, scratch mad, Ironhide was practically spitting.

"Kicker! Rad! Get back here!"

Kicker looked at Demolisher, ignoring Ironhide. "This whole thing is about me. Isn't it, Demolishor?"

Demolisher felt his voice stall a little bit once he noticed that _Kicker_ was actually talking to him. "Uh... yeah!"

Demolisher ignored the funny look he got from Rad, and he turned around to lead the two boys.

Rad and Kicker ignored Ironhide's angry shouts as the terrorcons surrounded them and herded them behind Demolisher.

Rad leant closer to Kicker. "Hey man. Do you think it's a good idea?"

Kicker patted Rad on the arm discreetly. "Don't worry Rad. I have a plan."

A jaguar terrorcon trotted up from behind Rad and seemed to sniff his thigh. Rad rubbed his arms in obvious discomfort. Kicker chuckled as he ran his hands over a terrorcons back. He didn't really feel an aura of menace coming from these creatures, and he suspected their only purpose was to keep them walking behind Demolisher.

Sure enough the terrorcon scooted closer to Kicker's hands and started rubbing against the boys side. Kicker looked ahead and bit his bottom lip. He was sensing something _really_weird, and with every step they took, it was getting closer.

Rad took his chance to rub a terrorcon between the eyes, and the jaguar batted at his hand gently. Rad chuckled, and Kicker looked back with amusement. It was always really entertaining to see Rad.

Kicker held some respect for the guy, him fighting against the Decepticons in the Minicon and Unicron wars. Alexis was now a diplomat on the Earth Federation and Carlos was posted on the spaceship monitoring Mars upon the Earth Federation.

It was pretty awesome seeing Rad, as he was an assistent to his father, and therefore Kicker got inside news about the stupid things that happened to his retarded dad. It was also fun to see his father nearly go cocoa puff crazy about Sally hitting on Rad. Yeah, Rad was cool as hell.

Rad let out a yelp as the terrorcon suddenly leap up and press its front paws against Rad's chest to push him foreword. Kicker laughed aloud as Rad landed on his butt. Sometimes, he felt as if he could connect better to Rad then other kids his age. Rad may be in his twenties, but he sure as hell didn't act like it.

Picking himself up, he glanced at Kicker.

"You knew didn't you?" Rad muttered, his tone expressing betrayal. Kicker let out an exaggerated evil laugh.

Rad suddenly froze and looked up, his gaze widening as the sight of a gigantic circular dome. Kicker looked up, his fists tightening at the sight of the mobile Decepticon. As soon as Kicker stopped, the ground started violently shaking, Rad gripped Kicker's hand, the two balancing on each other. Rad looked around wildly, too terrified to speak.

Kicker glared at the steadily rising dome, his body tensing with anger and the fact that he was utterly helpless when it came to it. "What's going on?!"

Demolisher looked confused as well. " Wait just one minute. What does Scorponok think he's doing? Come back here! This wasn't in the plan! I said come back here! Aaahhh! Oooh!"

The last part was Demolisher being blown back from the force of the landing dome. Kicker could honestly say that he was neither concerned or worried. Instead he focused on Rad. Well, the dude seemed alright. Besides being frozen in shock.

"Demolisher!" Ironhide's voice rang out and Kicker looked back annoyed. So, _now_ the mech arrived? He and Rad could have been killed from the falling debris and Ironhide was concerned about Demolisher, a 'Con? Oh, he wasn't even going to waste time being annoyed.

Demolisher held out a hand to stop Ironhide's form approaching him. "Stay away from me, Autobot! Oh, come on, Ironhide, don't you get it? I came here to trick you."

Kicker wanted to scoff. _Obviously_. Besides, what was with Ironhide's change of attitude? Could robot's become bipolar?

Rad grabbed Kicker's arm and pointed toward the Decepticon base. It was steadily moving toward where the Autobot's where and Kicker heard gunfire. Most likely form the base, since there were flashing green laser light scattered across the surface.

Rad was totally at a lost for words, but he had enough sense to drag Kicker to a safe place under a cleft of rock. Kicker looked at the sight of Optimus transforming, he himself feeling strangely calm. He knew what he was sensing was close. _Hyper_ close.

A sudden rumble underneath their feet caused Rad to stumble and Kicker to glance toward where the shock originated. _There_.

Kicker glanced toward Ironhide, the mech being surrounded by terrorcons.

"This is getting out of control!" Demolisher cried.

Kicker smiled to himself. _I get it..._

"Get back here Kicker! It's not safe! Ironhide cried toward the two humans.

"No. Everything's fine, Ironhide." Kicker made his voice as flat as possible, just to spite Ironhide. He succeeded.

"Awww man, would you just gimme a break?" Ironhide nearly not believing how stupidly stubborn Kicker was.

"They're on their way." Kicker stated, looking toward where the rocks where, rumbling and shifting. Rad looked toward the shifting rocks and his mouth dropped open.

"_No_ _way_..."

Rising up from the ground, a large structure grew higher and higher up into the sky. Clouds of moon dust filled the air and rocks rained down until finally the hidden base stopped rising.

"Huh, What is that?" Optimus gasped in awe of the building that had just risen.

"It…it looks like a base." Jetfire breathed.

The new found base whirled to life and panels along its side lifted up, revealing laser cannons that locked onto Megatron's Fortress and opened fire. Another part of the base rose up and the gates to the base opened up. Hundreds upon hundreds of Omnicons poured out of the base, each and every one holding weapons and powered up with energon stars. Charging into battle along with Optimus and his men without fear.

"The Omnicons of Lunar City are alive." Hot Shot stated in surprise, still Powerlink with Inferno and having thought no one had survived when the base was destroyed.

"You're right and somehow Kicker knew they were here all along." Inferno added.

Getting over his shock to their amazing and Primus blessing find Optimus radioed back to Ocean City.

"Open the Space Bridge and send up the energon tower. We have a foundation." Optimus proudly imformed Dr. Jones.

"You've got it Optimus." The scientist replied and began to type in the coordinates and powered up the bridge. Back on the moon a Space Bridge portal opened up right above the Lunar City base. Four Omnicon's with powerful lasers shot beams of light up into the air, crossing one another. They kept the power flowing through their beams which made a ring form around the crossed beams. Using their beams they slowly lifted the ring up to the mouth of the space bridge. Now with the ring in place they cut their lasers off.

The space bridge sparked a bit before the base of the energon tower appeared though the bridge and went though the ring. Slowly the ring fed the tower thought, helping to guide it to its new foundation.

Megatron growled at the sight of the accursed tower but noticed it wasn't completed yet. He didn't plan to let that happen.

"Don't let them finish it men, destroy that tower at once." Megatron commanded, his shoulder cannons opening fire but with each shot he took each one was stopped by one from the Autobots.  
Optimus, Inferno, Jetfire, and the Omnicons worked together to reflect every shot the Decepticons fired at the tower, not one shot getting through their defenses. Optimus looked back towards the base and watched the tower link up with the base and lock into place.

"Energize the tower now!" Optimus yelled. The Energon Tower powered up and began to send out powerful waves of energon to form an energon grid.

"Oh no." Cyclonus screamed.

Megatron knew they couldn't defeat the Autobots now and had to do the one thing they could just to survive another day.

"Retreat, retreat!" Megatron shouted before leading his men away from danger and back to the safety of their base.

Kicker looked toward the active energon grid, his mouth turned up in a twisted smile. It never got old to witness Ol' Megatron fleeing like a dog with its tail between its legs. He turned toward a terrorcon jaguar, smirking at the beast. Rad stood beside him, the older boy's face also smiling proudly.

"Heh. If you want a little piece of advice, I'd say you'd better get your butts out here before Optimus spots you guys."

The jaguar growled and opened up its mouth and a voice rang out.

"_Tell me human._"

Rad sputtered and glanced at the terrorcon. "You can talk? Where did this come from?"

"_Tell me how you know where the Energon is. I require Energon more than anything_."

Kicker scoffed, crossing his arms. He was way too pumped with adrenaline to be fazed by anything.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Alpha Q. I only use my Command Jaguar Terrorcon in order to speak to you._"

Rad mouthed _Alpha Q_? and Kicker signalled back that he was going to keep this thing talking. Rad arched an eyebrow. Alpha Q? What the heck was that? He might as well let Kicker continue talking. There might be some information revealed from this creepy mech that spoke through terrorcons.

"_I have one purpose - to gain control of the universe. In so doing, I require vast amounts of Energon, and I cannot allow you to stand in my way_."

Kicker rolled his eyes. Oh great. As if there weren't enough Megatron's running around loose. But to be honest, this talking jaguar was starting to creep him out, but Rad was surprisingly calm.

"What do you want Alpha Q?" Rad asked his voice betraying the slightest hint of trepidation.

"_Interesting, another human with the annoying ability to survive the Decepticons. Rad... the one true human friend of Minicons..."_

Rad's body tightened in anger, his fists clenching. "I don't know what you want you freak, but I'm warning you, if you have something to say, you sure as hell say it now."

Alpha Q seemed to chuckle. "_Maybe I should meet you both. You're both interesting specimens of humans. However, I do hope I make myself perfectly clear. Do __**not**__ stand in my way, Rad White and Kicker Jones."_

Kicker cut in, Rad looking like he wanted to burst into colourful language. "Okay. I understand the part about you wanting Energon, but what does that have to do with me?"

Alpha Q paused. Did this human really have no idea what his ability could do? What his ability could do once he was upgraded into a minicon frame that Alpha Q had personally designed for him? At a distant corner of his mind, a voice giggled lecherously, and was shushed by a darker more serious presence. Alpha Q decided to be as cryptic as possible with his answer.

"_All in good time human_."

Alpha Q cut off the transmission. And he gazed thoughtfully toward the machine he had constructed for Kicker. He supposed he should have been more concerned about the energon sensing boy, but he felt himself pondering the Minicon friend... Rad.

Alpha Q chuckled at his thought. Oh, Rad was no longer a boy rather a young adult now. No matter how old Rad grew, he would always be considered a boy in the optics of Transformers. Alpha Q carefully considered what consequences Rad would bring into his game.

He didn't really want Megatron to get his greasy hands all over Kicker's eventual _'special talent'_ but in order to do that he needed... a distraction of sorts.

A cold twisted grin settled over his face.

Rad.

The human boy assisted the Autobots ten years ago, and was apparently a main factor that the Decepticons lost so many battles. Megatron was sure to abuse Rad over Kicker, and probably more focused on the suffering of his little prisoner rather then Kicker.

Yes, he needed a way to get Rad in the machine he created as well. Readying his transmission to Scorponok, he carefully planned out the adjustments to the machine

Meanwhile Kicker and Rad were in the air, hanging on to Copter-2, floating above the wreckage. The energon grid had nearly killed them, and thankfully they had managed to grab onto the helicopter in time. Rad was panting in his near death experience.

Kicker looked down witnessing Demolisher proclaiming he was a full on Decepticon and telling ironhide to stick it.

Demolisher lept up and grabbed Cyclonus in his helicopter mode and they both sped away from sight. Ironhide appeared to be muttering something to Signalflare, but Rad and Kicker were too high up to hear.

Rad huffed. "Boy, close one huh?"

Kicker smirked. "Oh yeah. But what about that encounter with Alpha Q whatever?"

Rad scowled behind his spacesuit. "I sure hope that old creep can talk to us in person next time. Because I usually like to hit whatever's talking trash to me."

Kicker laughed loudly, and Rad gave a small smile behind his mask. A suddenly sound of insane laughter had the two boys heads whipping backwards.

"Ha, ha, haha! Oh Demolishor, what about your little buddy?!" Cyclonus cried gleefully.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Kicker saw the laser shot that literally missed Cyclonus by millimeters, Demolisher's gigantic hands that grasped his body and Rad's, and the feeling of being forcibly torn from Copter-2.

Kicker glanced fearfully up into Demolisher's eyes. No, no... this-this was not supposed to happen! They had the energon grid up! They had won!

Rad did not stay silent for long. "Demolisher." The young adult from behind spat, speaking as if the very mention of the Decepticon holding him was going to make him vomit.

Demolisher's eyes widened as he looked closely at the second form in his hand. "Rad?"

You're damn right it is, you lumbering idiot."

Demolisher's face contorted in anger. " Save your fire for Megatron. He's going to be very glad to see you again Rad. In fact, he's been thinking about you ever since he lost to the Minicon Wars because of you and your friends."

Rad remained silent, but Kicker could feel him starting to sightly tremble.

The sound of Cyclonus' gleeful laughter was the only sound as they sped back to the Decepticon mobile base, accompanied with Autobot's frantically shouting after their human friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Princess Lights: Ohhhhhh... Rad, Kicker you both screwed. Yeah, review guys, this story is going to take a turn for the weird soon enough. Give that sweetie Mrs Bumblebee some credit!_


	2. Capture

_Princess Lights: Greetings Narshiparshipeeee... *falls asleep*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside of the Decepticon Base, Demolisher and Cyclonus walked though the labyrinth hallways of the fortress, making their way to the throne room to present their catches.

"Megatron's going to be so pleased with us." Cyclonus cackled loudly, his laughter echoing down the halls which made his laugh even more annoying.

But as Cyclonus laughs, Demolisher was the counter opposite. He had not once said a word since they landed. He just couldn't help feeling so guilty. It's his fault Kicker was in this mess and now Rad too, whom he didn't really care too much about; but still didn't want here.

Cyclonus finally stopped laughing when he realized that Demolisher wasn't laughing with him. Roughly he nudged the other to get his attention.

"Hey, what's up your tail pipe?" The helicopter 'Con snickered.

Demolisher snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Um oh, nothing. Just wondering what Megatron is going to do with these two." He coughed back.

Before Cyclonus could ask why, his attention was draw down to the two humans still tightly gripped in Demolisher's hands

"_Let. Go. Of. Me._" Kicker grunted as he pushed his hands down on Demolisher's hand, trying to push himself out or push the giant metal hand off.

Grunting angrily as it didn't budge from tightly around his body and Kicker continued to struggle.

Rad in Demolisher's other hand was doing the same, kicking up a fuss and smacking the metal as if that would help.

"Let us go!" Rad shouted, pounding his fist against the hand.

Demolisher frowned in frustration and stopped walking. Carefully he slightly tightened his grip around them, making them both cry out in shock in shock and pain from the threatening squeeze.

"Knock it off. I'm not letting either of you go so you best just relax and enjoy the ride while you can." Demolisher snapped.

"Yeah, you can wiggle all you like because you aren't going _anywhere_." Cyclonus sneered, saying the last part very slowly and very evilly which sent chills up both boy's spines, his happy attitude shadowing over and he became a whole different mech.

And to make matters worse, Cyclonus raised his arm cannon and tenderly pressed it against Rad's head. Rad instantly stopped struggling, freezing up in fear as he knew how trigger happy Cyclonus can get.

Kicker stopped struggling too, watching helplessly as the Con leaned down and bit closer.

"Because if you do get lost..." The copper stated and glanced over at Kicker, an evil glint in his eye.

"... I just might have to shoot you." Cyclonus finished, pressing the barrel of his gun a bit harder against Rad's head who couldn't keep himself from giving a small wince.

Kicker heard it and reached out his hand as best he could towards Rad, wanting to touch and comfort him.

"No, leave him alone!" Kicker shouted in worry that Cyclonus just might pull the trigger and kill Rad right there and now just to get his point across.

Having enough of this, Demolish pulled his hands back and actually held the two humans closer against his chest, almost protectively. _Almost_ but not quiet.

"That's enough Cyclonus. They're scared enough already and don't need you to add to it. Thats for Megatron and I don't need these humans peeing in my hands just because you scared them too much." Demolisher scolded.

Cyclonus whined and reverted back to his old self as his play time was ended, stomping his foot childishly and crossing his arms.

"Aw you're no fun anymore Demolisher." He pouted.

Kicker shivered as he looked at Rad, the older male panting with exertion as he tried to recover from Demolisher's harsh hug, or whatever Demolisher did. Rad and Kicker were pressed up against each other, since they were both in Demolisher's right hand.

Kicker glared down at the metal fingers restraining him. So, kicking and screaming didn't cut it huh? Well, it was time to think a bit more strategically. What could he possibly say that could convince Demolisher to let him go?

The answer was nothing. There was nothing he could possibly do. Demolisher made a rock look bright, and Kicker didn't have anything to bribe him with.

Rad looked at Demolisher and whispered quietly so Cyclonus could not overhear. "Hey, Demolisher."

Demolisher looked down at Kicker, restraining himself from smiling. Sometimes Demolisher hated the little crush he had on the human. It was stupid and downright unnatural. Maybe it would change when Megatron killed Kicker. Lost hurt, but it was possible to recover.

"What do you want kid?"

"Demolisher, if you let us go, I'll lead you to an energon source."

Demolisher threw his head back and laughed. Cyclonus stopped skipping ahead and smirked back at the sight of his buddy loosening up a bit. Demolisher looked back at a steaming mad Kicker.

"You'll be leading the Decepticons to an energon source whether you're free or not. I suggest you pipe down and just go with what we have planned for you."

"Just let him go! I've pissed off Megatron more then he could ever! Why can't you just be content with killing me!?" Rad cried.

Cyclonus peered at humans again. "Aww, so sweet. Sacrificing yourself to save the young boy."

Demolisher didn't say anything. He simply kept walking, until the two duo Deceptcions walked in silence until they reached Megatron's throneroom. The leader of the Decepticons looked absolutely furious, and even Cyclonus hesitated before speaking to him.

"Um... ahahaha, Lord Megatron? We managed to capture the two humans stationed on the moon. Hehehe..."

Megatron rose up with a furious roar. "_What is the use of two useless-_"

Megatron immediately cut off his own words as he caught sight of a very familiar human. "Kicker? The boy who is able to sense energon?"

Megatron walked closer to poor Kicker, who felt his limbs begin to go numb with terror. Rad noticed and gave Kicker a reassuring rub on the arm. "I'm kinda mad you haven't noticed me yet Megatron. Your time in the Allspark corroded your memory?"

Kicker could not believe how _unbelievably_ stupid yet brave Rad was being. Was the guy crazy? Megatron seemed similarly affected. "Rad?"

The Decepticons face split into a dark grin that made Rad give a loud nervous gulp behind Kicker. "Oh this is perfect... two of my most hated humans in my grasp at last."

Megatron snatched Rad out of Demolisher's grip and Kicker let out a cry of alarm. Holding Rad by the waist using two fingers he pulled the young adult up close and personal. "Oh Rad, your luck's really run out this time hasn't it? I have to admit, your admirable ability to run away and slip out of our grasp has been an annoying inconvenience, but that's clearly over."

Rad glared at Megatron, his icy blue eyes piercing through the black visor and possibly attempting to drill a hole into Megatron's eye by the power of his hate alone. "Your problem is with me. If it wasn't for me and my friends you probably would have won the minicon wars and killed OPtimus. Just let Kicker go! He's barely been involved in this entire situation!"

Megatron smirked and spoke to Demolisher. "Take Kicker to Scorponok's quarters. See if that worthless bag of bolts has finished the machine already. I'll be speaking to Rad for a while longer."

Demolisher nodded and walked out of the room and Rad looked desperately at Kicker. "No! Kicker!"

He heard KIcker giving a cry of,"Rad!" before the door automatically slid closed and all noises were cut off. Rad stared at the door his body trembling with worry over the fate of Kicker. Art least they still needed the boy in order to use him for his energon seeking abilities. At least Kicker would live.

Rad glanced back at Megatron, the tyrant gave him a dark smirk, his eyes reflecting Rad's form. "So here we are again Rad. Do you have any idea how furious I am with you? How much I've daydreamed of killing you over how many losses we experienced?"

Rad glared back, his anger overriding any other feelings. "I don't care what happens to me. Just let Kicker go! He has a family!"

Megatron shuddered. "Oh, you're becoming just like those filthy goody-goody Autobots. I was entertaining the idea of keeping you alive as a pet, but you're clearly too annoying. Maybe I should just kill you here."

Megatron held him out and squeezed his fist. Rad gasped at the sudden constriction around his body. Megatron looked at him with a little smile and a cordial expression. "Don't worry your little human head about anything Rad. Kicker will remain alive. As soon as he fulfils his purpose of being our energon guide, we'll kill him soon enough. He'll be joining you soon..."

Rad choked, his eyes watering at the feeling of the metal fingers growing tighter and tighter around his body. A calm voice interrupted Rad's death sentence. "Stop, my liege."

Megatron stopped squeezing and lay out Rad on the smooth palm of his hand. Rad panted and held his arm protectively to his chest. He was pretty sure with was broken, or at the very least very badly bruised.

Megatron glared at the 'Con that ceased his fun. "Scorponok, I hope for your sake that you have a good reason to interrupt me right now."

SCorponok looked back evenly. "My lord, would it not be better to blackmail the Autobot's with two prisoners instead of one? Besides, we could always force Kicker to locate Energon by torturing Rad in front of him. It would be more efficient, much more quick."

Megatron growled, staring at the human in his hands. What Scorponok said made sense, but it didn't necessarily mean he had to like it. Megatron dropped Rad into Scorponok's hand and waved the pair away. "Go Scorponok. Give Rad the same treatment as Kicker. Send word to me when the transformation is complete."

Scorponok nodded and walked away, Rad cradled in both his hands. Rad blinked, his vision dimming with pain.

_Where are you Kicker?_

Scorponok turned and walked back out of the throne room with Rad, heading back to his room where the machine was.

In Scorponok's quarters Demolisher had entered earlier with Kicker and was now standing guard by a small cage that he put Kicker inside of for the time being while he waited for owner of the room to return. Kicker wasn't all too happy about the cage and once he was free inside of it he started to kick furiously at the bars, since he couldn't go for the door. It was located on top and was too high for him to reach without having to climb.

"Let me out of here, I've got to go back to help Rad!" Kicker yelled, kicking harder and harder but the bars didn't even tremble from his harsh blows.

But what Kicker failed to noticed was a huge tarp covered mass that was taking up almost half of the room. Demolisher had noticed it the instant he entered but knew better then to be nosey and go snooping. But even though he knew better, he couldn't help but eye the strange unknown thing under the tarp.

"Demolisher please let me out." Kicker shouted in between kicks. Getting a bit angry by the noise Demolisher turned to tell Kicker to stop and to be quiet before the door to the room swooshed open and Scorponok stepped in.

"Oh Scorponok there you are, where have you been?" Demolisher questioned as the mech walked around him to get to the cage.

"Picking up a loose end before Megatron eliminated it." Scorponok answered as he opened the cage.

Kicker back away from Scorponok's hand as it lowered inside of the cage but instead of reaching to grab him it opened slowly and actually laid something gently down on the floor. Now with his hand free the mech pulled his hand out and locked the door. Kicker gasped when he saw what Scorponok had placed inside of the cage with him. There laying on the floor was the limp and slightly battered battle suit covered body of Rad.

"Rad!" Kicker shouted as he ran to the older adult's side.

Rad groaned softly and opened his eyes to see Kicker above him. Happy to see the young man was ok he weakly smiled up at him but then winced as a sharp pain shot up his arm again.

"Rad. Wh…what happened to you?" Kicker question in great worry as he carefully helped Rad sit up.

"Megatron tried to put the squeeze on me." Rad replied.

Kicker clenched his fist in anger. "That creep." Kicker growled.

Seeing Kicker's anger Rad quickly distracted him from any plans he may be thinking.

"Forget it Kicker, we have other worries to worry about. They have something planned…for us." Rad pointed out, suddenly noticing out of the corner of his eye Scorponok gong to the tarp that looked to be hiding something.

Both humans looked and watched curiously as the mech grabbed one end of the tarp and yanked it off.

The machine was gigantic and it was a stark green metal. It had a small entrance hole in the bottom and the middle was mostly dominated by a glass screen that allowed a bot to peer in. There were multiple hooks, claws and containers of strange liquid inside the machine. Rad looked at the machine and felt something inside of him give a small acknowledgement of disgust. There was something about this machine that was so familiar it nearly drove Rad crazy.

Kicker glared at the machine, his soul feeling torn by whether to worry about Rad or to question what was up with the machine. Rad didn't say anything. He was still thinking about why this machine gave him the chills.

"Yo! Scorponok, is it? What the hell is that piece of junk?" Kicker yelled.

Scorponok was standing by the machines side, fine-tuning the piece of machinery to a setting that wouldn't fry the humans alive. Upon hearing Kicker's question he replied without even turning around. "This machine is something that will enable you to turn into a minicon."

Demolisher gasped. "What? That- That's impossible Scorponok! I thought we were only changing their bodies so they could breathe without oxygen and didn't need any more human fuel?"

Scorponok never even looked away from his work, swapping wires and making sure that Rad and Kicker wouldn't be fried alive. "It's not impossible Demolisher. Did you never notice that minicons were able to bond with their human partners? And the human body is disturbingly similar to ours. The fact of the matter is that humans are simply a organic version of us. And this machine has the proper metal and components to replace their flesh with metal."

Demolisher still looked confused. "I still don't really understand Scorponok..."

Scorponok rolled his eyes. "You don't need to. Just let the machine do its work."

Scorponok nodded approval at the now properly fixed machine. To be completely honest, he had no idea the machine worked either, but if he knew Alpha Qu, this machine will do as his master said. Scorponok knew the only building materials Alpha Qu possessed were various body parts of Unicron. Maybe that had something to do with the machines unbelievable abilities. It didn't matter to Scorponok anyway.

His only job was to bring the two humans to Alpha Qu one day when that idiot Megatron was distracted. If the two humans died, his master could hardly blame him. Alpha Qu was the one who built the machine after all. Somewhat encouraged by the thought, Scorponok nodded at Demolisher."It's time Demolisher. Lock the two humans in and we'll see the results soon enough."

Demolisher bit his bottom lip, and looked at the two humans in the cage. Maybe he was doing them a favour. By turning them into Minicon wouldn't they have a longer life? And if Kicker had a longer life, Demolisher could spend the better part of life with the boy!

Demolisher unlocked the cage and grabbed Kicker gently. The boy spat out a foul human curse that Cyclonus once made a song about. Demolisher handed Kicker to Scorponok and he lifted Rad up gently. Maybe Demolisher wasn't a genius when it came to the human body, but he was pretty sure that the way Rad clutched his arm to his chest the boy was hurt. Demolisher gingerly picked Rad up by the waist and handed him to Scorponok. Scorponok locked both males in the machine.

Kicker looked around him, his heart picking up. It was frightening here, especially with those sharp claws and syringes that posed motionless above him and Rad. Green gas sputtered from the sides and Kicker grasped Rad's uninjured hand.

Rad looked into the eyes of the panicking teenager and he gave Kicker a sad smile. "Hey. It's alright Kicker."

Kicker buried his face into Rad's chest, tears pricking at the end of his eyes. He felt helpless and frightened. Like when his father used to do his experiments on him. The gas was doing weird things to his vision. He felt sleepy and discoordinated. Slowly loosing feeling in his body Rad eventually fell asleep with Kicker in his embrace.

Scorponok nodded with approval, the boys were properly prepared and numbed for the transformation. He left the room, the transformation was going to take at least a hour. He stopped when he realized that Demolisher wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming Demolisher? There's nothing to be done here."

Demolisher rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I'll just stand guard here. You never know, Cyclonus might go all crazy on the machine and mess up the transformation. He does like to randomly push buttons."

Scorponok nodded and went on his way. Demolisher stood still then walked over to see how Kicker and Rad were doing. The gas had fogged up the glass, but he could still see the outline of the two boys lying now flat on their backs. There were weird shapes moving above the boys, possibly the scalpels and weird tools to change the boys into minicons.

Demolisher walked over to the door and silently fantasized how Kicker would look after his transformation.

Slowly the machine scanned the two bodies inside of it before commanding certain syringes to inject special fluids into the bodies. Once done the syringes pulled away and a couple claw arms reached down, electricity sparking from its tips as they reached for a human.

Outside of the machine the viewing window flashed brightly as the more complicated process began. Demolisher noticed the bright light flashing and glanced over his shoulder to investigate. He watched the light flash and flick across the window until he looked away once again.

Scorponok returned to the throne room to inform Megatron that the changes have begun.

"There you are Scorponok, what news do you bring me?" Megatron greeted, strangely a bit too friendly for Scorponok's likening, but shook it off to go kneel before the Decepticon Leader.

"Lord Megatron the machine is up and operational and the two humans are being changed as we speak. Their weak human flesh and organs are being turned into that of a minicons." Scorponok reported.

Megatron sneered at the news before he started to laugh.

"Excellent. Soon I won't have to worry about Kicker or Rad dying from age or petty injuries too soon. Minicons may be small, but they possess better protection then those organics. I can torture Rad in a whole new manner of ways. Oh, this is perfect." Megatron bellowed.

Scorponok nodded. "What do you plan to do once we are through using them? Kill them?"

Megatron closed his eye and leaned on one hand as he thought. "Killing them will be much too easy. I think they deserve a worse fate, especially that Rad. Maybe they can continue living as our tools, powerlinxing with their hosts to give us another edge in this war."

Scorponok grimaced. He had hoped that Megatron would just order him to kill them off quickly so he could smuggle them to Alpha Qu.

"So my lord, Who do you want the two boys to powerlinx with?"

Megatron rubbed his chin in thought. Cyclonus was much too unpredictable and to give Tidalwave more power was just stupid. He didn't really like Scoponok right now, so there were only two options here.

"Rad will serve as my minicon. Kicker will belong to Demolisher."

Scorponok blinked. "Are you sure it is a good idea to bind Demolisher and Kicker together? Demolisher is a dimwit, he might be swayed by Kicker."

Megatron gave a bark of laughter. "I guarantee you Scorponok, Demolisher's fear of me will never override any other feelings. What is he, in love with a human child?"

Scorponok paused and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Megatron's face went from amused to blank in record time.

"Scorponok, are you seri-"

"I cannot be absolutely certain, but the signs are there my liege. Let us move on to more disconcerting matters."

"An organic human _child_."

Scorponok waved his hands as to shoo away the embarrassing topic. "Not a _human_ any much longer my lord. Would you like to know how the transformation is going?"

Megatron rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Yes Scorponok, please tell me."

"The process will take roughly an earth hour. I left Demolisher to guard the project, but in the time it took for me to get here, I estimate that by the time the two of us get to the room where they are undergoing their surgery, it will be nearly complete."

Megatron nodded and got up. "Let's go Scorponok. I want to see if your machine actually does what it is told."

The two walked to the lab in silence and Starscream joined them on the way there. Scorponok kept a wary eye on the SIC, but Starscream was eerily quiet. Ever since Megatron had brainwashed the Seeker, Starscream was scarily quiet for the majority of the day.

Scorponok still watched the Seeker for any sudden movements, while Megatron barely acknowledged the Seeker's existence. The tyrant was too preoccupied thinking about the two humans.

Upon reaching the lab, they saw Demolisher looking dreamily into the glass of the machine and Megatron fought down a gag. Ugh, he was never going to look at Demolisher the same way again.

Demolisher saw Megatron along with two others and instantly straightened up and saluted. "Megatron sir!"

Megatron waved the other mech away and looked into the glass. What he saw made his optics widen a bit.

Rad and Kicker were still partly human, their legs still had flesh on them. But from the waist above, they were perfect minicons. Kicker looked the same as his space suit, but the mouth guard was gone, and his frame was more square shaped, like a transformer.

Rad on the other hand did still have a mask covering his bottom face and his optics exposed. While Kicker was various shades of red, blue and white, Rad was black, white and sky blue, his colours directly opposite to Kicker's.

Kicker's helm and Rad's were exactly the same shape, and if Megatron didn't know better, they looked exactly like twins. Maybe Rad was still taller then Kicker, but he couldn't be sure from this angle.

The machine arms were injecting their flesh legs, and then steadily peeling away their flesh. The injection of fluids made their bones the exoskeleton of a regular minicon and then other tools started to plate on the protoform and armour.

Megatron looked away and allowed his men to get their share of peeking. He wouldn't deny them this much at least. The only thing he could say was that he wanted a first hand look at what would happen when the two 'boys' woke up.

But they weren't boys any longer now were they? Oh, silly him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Princess Lights: Pffft. huehehehehe._


	3. Change

_Princess Lights: And yet another chapter. Please don't hate me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rad stirred, his body feeling sore and stretched. He let out a groan and weakly grasped at whatever lay before him. His hands made contact with something soft, like bedsheets and the young adult murmured as he burrowed his face into the soft material.

Kicker awoke next, awoken by Rad's shifting, and the younger boy pushed Rad softly with his leg, as he let out an annoyed sound. Kicker knew something was wrong but he felt too tired to acknowledge it. Instead, Kicker shifted over on his tummy and curled up into a ball, shifting closer to Rad for body heat. It was too tiring to be even considering to fully wake up, and Kicker purred as his body settled down for sleep.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, they were in the exact same cage Demolisher had shoved them in, except the bottom was lined with bubblewrap and foam pads. And they weren't exactly 'boys' any longer.

All six Decepticons watched the two minicons shift and mumble in their makeshift bed, a Cybertronian equivalent of two sleepy kittens shifting and mewling in their basket. Tidalwave let out an awkward cough and silently excused himself. Scorponok's face remained pokerfaced, Cyclonus was quietly squealing and Demolisher's face was red from embarrassment, the heat rising to his faceplates.

Megatron stared at the two sleepy minicons in the cage, occasionally shifting and the other giving a soft sigh in complaint. Megatron was war hardened, mechly, and capable of toughing it out on the worst days in battle. But this was cute. Really cute. It bordered on innocently sexy.

It seemed that Scorponok had indeed miscalculated on one thing. The size of the human boys. Minicons were supposed to be tiny. Really tiny. Even a human child of Kicker's statue towered over them by a couple of heads. But Kicker and Rad were not shrunk down. They maintained their statues and... how to say this... they were... curvier then most Cybertronians.

A Transformer was mostly square shaped, in order to transform into their vehicle forms. Even mincons didn't avoid this fact, except for the rare few who required themselves to take on the form of a less vehicular form. Rad and Kicker still looked like they were when they were human in their spacesuits except for a few differences.

Rad have a mouth guard and no visor, while Kicker had a visor but no facemask. Their bodies looked stronger now, and Kicker's face was porcelain white, while Rad's was pitch black with white outlining where his optics had closed. Surprisingly, Kicker had a pair of short wings stemming from his back extending from his shoulders all the way to about half his ram length. The younger minicon's feet were slender and his frame looked a bit more delicate then Rad. It seemed that Kicker was a flyer model.

Rad's pedes mostly consisted of a wheel, and the joints of his arms also had wheels, enabling as joints. Rad had tiny doorwings that lay flat against his back, his entire body primarily black with blue and white outlining his frame.

Cyclonus lifted up the door of the cage and prodded Rad in the back. The minicons optics fluttered open and he looked with confusion at a blurry grey mass. The grey mass was Megatron, who quirked his lips at the icy optics that Rad possessed. Thank Primus they weren't that disgusting optic blue that the Autobot's possessed. Instead, they looked mostly an unforgiving blue, the colour of the skies before a storm destroyed the land.

Rad blinked agin, and then realized he was staring directly at Megatron. His body froze and he looked down at himself. Oh no... no... what, what happened?

Kicker yawned awake and his body gave a spastic twitch as he suddenly realized what he was feeling. His father used to do weird tests on his body, and he woke up the next day feeling exactly the same way he did right now. His vision suddenly cleared and he found himself staring at another strange mech he was nearly spooning.

Rad gaped at the winged minicon, the previously dark visor now glowing bright red. It was pretty obvious, but just to make sure...

"Kicker?"

If Kicker's optics were showing you would have seen them widen as he heard Rad's voice come from the mech beside him.

"R...Rad?" Kicker gasped.

The ground minicon nodded as he looked over the flying mech.

"Uh, yeah it's me." Rad reassured until suddenly their conversation was cut out by a loud cackle.

"Awww, look how cute they are." Cyclonus snickered as he wiggled his finger over like they would play with it similar to playful kittens.

If the boys were still human they would had blushed at being called cute. But Kicker growled lowly and clenched his fists as he glared up at the insane helicopter Con.

"Cute!? I'll show you cute." Kicker hissed and swung his fist at the moving fiver over their heads but sadly missed since Cyclonus pulled it away before he could hit it.

"Dawww, don't be shy." Cyclonus teased.

Rad tried to be calm but while Kicked fought with Cyclonus he looked down at himself and found his whole entire body was now covered in metal, looking just like a transformer. Slowly he reached up with his hands to touch and feel the metal on his chest, stomach, arms, and legs. Even curiously feeling his head. But the more he explored the harder his heart pounded as he begun to realize that it wasn't metal on his body. He could feel it. The metal was his body. Not as to keep his cool any longer Rad screamed to the top of his lungs.

"What did you do?!"

Megatron blinked surprised as he heard Rad yell on top of his vocalizers. The minicon named Rad was venting spastically and his body was trembling. Megatron gave Rad an apathetic expression. "We simply turned you both into minicons."

Rad stared at him with disbelief, his optics bugging out. Kicker gaped at Megatron his mouth opening and closing. Finally Kicker threw his head back and screamed at Megatron.

"_Why on god's green earth would you do this!?_"

Cyclonus stifled a laugh by covering his mouth with both hands, while Demolisher looked distressed at the sight of his minicon nearly blowing a piston from yelling. Megatron felt the corner of his mouth give a quirk upward.

"Humans are a annoyance and hindrance to take care of. If you are both minicons, then the only thing you really require is the basic hygienic and energon needs. Besides, Kicker, you'll live longer for me to use you as an energon tracker."

Kicker glared up at Megatron, feeling tears of anger prick at his eyes. "Why did you have to do this to Rad?"

Megatron smiled down at the minicon. "Rad will serve as a tool, in order to convince you that if you do not do a proper job of tracking down energon, we will have to take more... unclean measures."

Rad narrowed his eyes at the gigantic Decepticons above him and Kicker bared his teeth. "You bastards... you unbelievable fucking _bastards_..." Rad breathed.

Megatron shrugged tilting his head. "You will soon learn to serve the Decepticon cause and adapt with your masters. Perhaps one day you'll thank Scorponok here for making sure that you won't die a pathetic death under the age of a mere century."

Kicker actually hissed. "Unlikely, you walking pile of pure waste."

Megatron hummed in acknowledgement. He then turned to Demolisher. "Be careful with your minicon Demolisher. He's going to be feisty one."

Demolisher nodded, his eyes never leaving Kicker in his cage. Starscream seemed particularly interested in Kicker's wings, the Seeker assessing the boy with every movement he made. Megatron had optics for only one at this time.

The Decepticon reached into the cage and picked Rad up, the boy hitting his fingers as he was taken out. Kicker shouted after Rad, jumping to reach the other minicon, but sadly they were too far apart.

Demolisher likewise picked up Kicker, the younger minicon more interested in Rad's wellbeing then his own at this point.

Megatron waved Demolisher away. "I'll suggest that you take Kicker to your quarters to better acquaint yourself with your own minicon."

Demolisher nodded and walked away. Megatron suddenly held up a hand. "Demolisher."

Demolisher turned around, his eye raised in question. Megatron let a wicked smirk cross his face. "Have fun Demolisher. Kicker is now _yours_."

Demolisher blinked a couple times before he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir." he replied and left out the door.

Cyclonus, wanting to play some more ran after Demolisher.

"Hey wait up." Cyclonus called as he ran out the door and down the hall that Demolisher took to head to his private quarters.

"Hmm? Whats's wrong Cyclonus?" Demolisher questioned as he stopped to wait for his friend to catch up with him.

Cyclonus made it to his side and grinned goofy.

"Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to come with you to get to know your minicon more." Cyclonus answered as he glanced down at the minicon in Demolisher's hand who hadn't stopped struggling since they left.

"He's so cute." The insane bot giggled, reaching up to wiggle his finger at Kicker like before and received the same outburst.

"Keep calling me cute and you'll wake up with one of your parts shoved up a very uncomfortable place!" Kicker snarled, swiping at the giant finger in his face.

Demolisher chuckled softly at how feisty Kicker was even though he was way out numbered and very much trapped now. He ignored Kicker's threat and looked back at Cyclonus.

"Well, come on then." He said and started to lead the way, so eager to get back to his quarters where he could start to have some fun.

All his worries and fears about being punished, scorned, and maybe even killed over his feelings over a human now gone and replaced with complete excitement and confidences. Megatron had even encouraged him and Demolisher was going to take that offer gladly without hesitation.

Rad meanwhile was squirming and grunting with effort to try to escape Megatron's grasp. The leader of the Decepticon looked amused when Rad whined with frustration as the grip never failed to loosen. Megatron leaned on one hand on his throne and traced the side of Rad's face with the other as he considered how to begin showing Rad how extremely displeased he was with Rad's assistance in the wars.

Megatron was always ready to forgive and forget as long as the offensive mech in question was properly punished.

He hummed as he casually threw Rad up and down, the minicon screaming as he was tossed.

Megatron looked at Rad and was reminded of his previous minicon, Leader-1. Minicon's were funny creatures, and if Rad was going to be his, the minicon would have to be educated on a few facts.

He stopped tossing the boy and held Rad in the palm of his hand. "Rad are you listening to me? What I am about to tell you will be very important for future references. Make sure the next time you meet Kicker you repeat this little history lesson to him."

Rad hatefully glared up at the Decepticon not saying a word. Megatron smiled. "Good, because what I'm going to tell you will be very important."

Megatron held Rad in a loose grip, enough to hold him there, but not for Rad to escape. "Do you know of the relationship between a minicon and their owners?"

Rad raised an eyebrow. "Autobots think them as friends, while Decepticon think about them as slaves?"

Megatron growled. "Very clever Rad. I mean, the relationship between a minicon that powerlinx's with their owner?"

Rad shook his head.

Megatron rubbed his chin. "I don't really know how to break this to you Rad. But let's just say the powerlinx is usually a bit... intimate."

Rad's mouth dropped open, and the faceguard also lowered a bit. "Are you serious? I... always kinda thought that the minicons were just partners."

Megatron hummed in thought. "Partner is also a good word. But which partner would follow you into dangerous situations?"

Rad furrowed his eyebrows in thought, Megatron's explanations making him forget his anger in the moment.

" You see, when a transformers touches a minicon panel, the panel scans him, bonding the minicon to the mech who activated them awake. But the partnership is never complete until they powerlinx together, then the connection is made."

"Connection?"

"It's a few steps away from interfacing, but it is intimate all the same."

"What is interfacing?"

Megatron did not hesitate. "Sex."

Rad sputtered, his eyes bulging out. "_What_? And you want me and Kicker to become the Decepticon's minicons? Are you crazy? How would it even work anyway? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Megatron, balancing Rad on the palm of his hand looked over the minicon. "I didn't say it was interfacing, did I? I only told you this to warn you when the time came for us to powerlinx. It's quite an unexpected feeling, I'm told, but you'll eventually get used to it."

"When the time comes for us to..? _NO_! I'll never allow you to use me for more power to use against the Autobots!"

Megatron sighed ruefully. "Too bad. I really had hoped that you would agree to do this without me having to force you to. Oh well, more fun for me..."

Megatron sat up and walked toward a room, Rad clutched tightly in his hands. As the pair walked toward the special room Megatron reserved for those that disobeyed him, he thought about Leader-1, his original minicon.

Leader-1 was truly a creation worthy of serving him, Megatron thought as he thought about the smaller transformer. The minicon was willing to follow Megatron through anything, and repaired him when his need was most dire. And yes, they both occasionally had their naughty times when the coast was clear.

The Decepticon let a small leer cross his face as he considered their interfacing adventures. It was tricky to interface with a minicon, but it was worth it if you managed to figure it out. The tiny bots had amazing stamina for their size.

Megatron hoped that Rad would eventually be every bit as great as Leader-1. Perhaps he would even ask one of followers to bring along Leader-1 from Cybertron. He knew for sure Leader-1 would be able to properly educate these two young hotheaded minicons.

Megatron carefully considered Rad. Sexual relationships were usually unavoidable once you powerlinx'ed with a minicon, but he doubted Leader-1 would be jealous. Maybe ask to join in, but not jealous. Megatron wasn't repulsed by the idea of interfacing with Rad, the boy wasn't half bad in terms of looks.

But if managed to crush that annoying rebellious streak, Rad would definitely be seeing a whole different side of Lord Megatron.

**XxXElsewhereXxX**

Finally in Demolisher's room, Demolisher handed Kicker over to Cyclonus to hold. Kicker growled in aggravation as he was manhandled, being passed around like a pet hamster. Cyclonus giggled in joy at finally be able to hold the minicon and hold him up to his face to inspect closer. Kicker glared back and swung his legs, that hung from the bottom of Cyclonus's closed fist to try and kick him in the face but couldn't kick high enough to reach.

Cyclonus snickered, reaching up with his other hand to gently run his finger across Kicker's new body. Studying and inspecting every pattern and design of the armour. The minicon's breath hitched and he stopped kicking as he felt the feather touch. Taken off guard he squirmed around uncomfortably as Cyclonus's finger poked and traced.

Demolisher smirked as he watched before he turned to walk to his storage chest to search for something. He dug around inside of it for a bit until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out, revealing to be a thick blanket. The blanket use to belong to his former minicon partner Blackout but when the war ended Blackout stayed on Cybertron to help rebuild it back to it's former glory. Demolisher missed his minicon greatly, gently rubbing the blanket between his fingers in memory.

He remembered how much Blackout loved to snuggle up to soft things to sleep. Demolisher never really understood why but if it made him happy he happily obliged by getting him more soft things, literally spoiling him.

Demolisher was pulled out of his memories when a sharp scream echoed through his quarters, instantly recognizing it to be Kicker's. Gasping he jerked around to see what was wrong, fearing Cyclonus had accidentally hurt Kicker but Demolisher's fear melted away once he spotted the commotion.

Cyclonus was holding Kicker from his upper body, holding him with his finger and thumb and had Kicker's arms pinned to his side. The position left Kicker vulnerable to Cyclonus who was running his fingers up and down Kicker's sides, belly, and kicking feet, tickling him mercilessly. Poor Kicker could only scream as he laughed uncontrollably under Cyclonus's assault.

"S...Stop...Stop it!" Kicker screamed between laughs.

But Cyclonus laughed back and kept up the attack.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" The helicopter chanted.

Demolisher smirked and chuckled too before shaking his head at how childish his friend could be sometimes.

**XxXElsewhereXxX**

Rad unfortunately, was not having such a great time.

He stood in mute silence as he regarded the room that Megatron had walked into. It was pretty dim, with cells that looked like isolation chambers and shackles hanging off the ceiling.

Rad was more dumbfounded then frightened at the sight of Megatron having a personal torture chamber connected to his bedroom.

The Decepticon lowered Rad onto a table and Megatron tilted his head as to ask Rad if he wanted to back down now. Rad glared defiantly up at Megaton.

"I'll never become your tool. Why can't you just call your _own_ minicon back now?"

Megatron gave a rueful sigh. "The battle for energon has made us all a little more tense and powered up. Minicons would be in danger of being shot or stepped upon. Besides, they're back on Cybertron helping rebuild."

Rad set his jaw, his eyes flashing eerily. "And yet you have no problem endangering Kicker and I."

Megatron smiled back, his eyes hard and merciless. "You and Kicker have been a royal pain in the neck, and I would have no qualms about either of you being shot down. Believe me, I would only grieve of the fact that we lost a valuable guide."

Rad kept silent, and he felt his chest give small flutters. He rubbed his hands over the top of his chest, reminding himself it wasn't worth it to get so mad. It reminded him of the time Optimus got so mad with Hotspot, he started thumping and rubbing his chest.

Megatron had stood up and walked over to a cabinet. Punishment methods weren't a common occurrence with minicons, but they still happened.

He picked out a small generator with even smaller wires attached to it. Rad glanced suspiciously at it.

"What's that?"

Megatron snatched Rad off the surface of the table roughly and held him so close, the minicon could feel the vents of Megatron breath.

"This Rad, is for _everything_..."

Megatron attached Rad to the wires, and made sure they were locked on the minicon so that Rad couldn't squirm loose. He touched the generator's button. And a volt of electricity ran through Rad, the boy letting out a pained cry.

Megatron released the button, and Rad dropped to his knees, convulsing erratically from the sudden shock to his systems.

Megatron laughed, as Rad looked up to him in total loss. "You may beg mercy to me after I am satisfied. But until then, endure this like a real Decepticon!"

And then came another shock.

And another. And another.

**XxXElsewhereXxX**

Back with Cyclonus and Demolisher. Demolisher got Cyclonus to stop tickling Kicker so he could breath, having noticed the minicon distress and not able to get the right amount of air into his vents. Once the helicopter stopped he opened his hand to let Kicker lay limp in his palm, panting hard to catch his breath from all his screaming and laughs.

Cyclonus snickered down at the minicon and reached up to rub the side of Kicker's head, trying to encourage him to get back up. After a shot while Kicker was able to regain his lost breath and sat up.

"That wasn't funny." Kicker breathed.

Demolisher smirked and walked over to stand next to Cyclonus to see Kicker better.

"Oh, I found it very amusing." He said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Cyclonus agreed which made Kicker humph and cross his arms over his chest but kept a close eye on Cyclonus to be sure he didn't start tickling him again.

Demolisher reached up and gently took Kicker from Cyclonus and actually cradled the minicon in his hands.

"So Kicker, how does it feel being a minicon?' Demolsiher questioned curiously.

He and other transformers hadn't ever tried to bio transform organics into one of them and it made them all very curious about the changes, wanting to know if it feels different to them.

Kicker blinked a bit, some what taken by surprise by the random question. The minicon looked down at himself and ran his hands over his new body, studying and exploring his new form like Rad had before. Kicker hadn't really thought about checking out his new body up until know. Heck, he didn't even know what he looked like. But for know he was ok in just seeing what he could right now.

"Um it...it's weird in a way. I...kind of still feel the same like nothing changed other then the limbs feel a bit more heavy." Kicker replied.

"Thats because you have armour now instead of your flimsy flesh protecting you." Cyclonus teased, tapping the top of Kicker's helm with his finger.

Kicker growled at the treatment and swatted at the accused finger.

"Cut it out, that hurts you know." Kicker snapped, rubbing the sore spot Cyclonus just made.

Demolisher shot a glare at Cyclonus for hurting Kicker, but the accused mech wasn't scared the slightest of his friend.

"Ah, you'll have to toughen up." Cyclonus said, waving his hand like he was swatting away a pest.

Kicker growled lowly at the helicopter before suddenly his attention was taken from glaring at the mech when it self something soft and warm envelop his body, a thick purple blanket fell over him and cocooned him in it's warm embrace. Kicker glanced up at Demolisher to find him smiling down at him.

"It belongs to my old minicon Blackout. He had a thing for soft things and really enjoyed sleeping with it. Thought it would be nice to give it to you since he's not here anymore." Demolisher explained as he reached up with his free hand to move the blanket around some to situate it better over Kicker.

"Wha...what happened to him?' Kicker questioned, fearing the minicon might be dead but Demolisher's smile reassured him.

"He's back on Cybertron with all the other minicon's, helping in the rebuild." The Con answered.

Kicker nodded in understand before he reached up to grip the edges of the blanket to pull them closer and snuggled himself down into the blanket, letting it's softness and warmth comfort him. Letting it's folds help take his mind off the days stress and griefs. But as much as he tried he couldn't get his mind to stop swirling on how lost and trapped he left now. The kidnapping, the change, and presented like a gift all in one day was starting to become too much for the young man turned minicon.

**XxXElsewhereXxX**

Rad clenched his teeth as another agonizing ripple of electricity coursed through his body and stopped after what seemed like an eternity of pain. The minicon finally collapsed and panted with exertion, too exhausted to to even sob in pain.

Megatron looked over Rad, his eyes assessing the minicons frame. Rad's body was slightly smoking, limbs giving the occasional involuntary twitch from the leftover electronic residue. Megatron decided he now had Rad's attention.

"Now, Rad. I believe I had made my point. I have shocked you for about fifteen times now. Are you repentent? Are you willing to serve me as your lord and master?

Rad huffed, gathering his breath. He glared up at Megatron, his eyes brewing a quiet storm. Megatron kew the answer before Rad even said them aloud.

"Go... fuck... yourself... I'll never... betray... my friends."

Each pause was accompanied by huffing, and Megatron sighed as he looked over Rad. He would normally punish the poor soul that dared disrespect him in such a way, but Rad certainly had enough.

The minicon may not realize it, but he was very close to off lining in pain. Rad was still newly transformed, and probably didn't know how to properly read his pain receptors. Megatron was tempted to throw Rad on the ground and stomp his small body to bits, but he still needed him to make Kicker find energon.

Megatron picked Rad up and held the minicon against him with one hand. Rad slumped agents the gigantic body of Megatron, still too weak to move.

"I'm not really so bad you know. If you just accept your position, you could live a happy life here among us. We Decepticons are not as verbal about our loving side as the Autobots, but we still have a spark."

Rad stared dully off into the distance, his body trembling with with the leftover pain. "I have friends, family, and a life back when I was human. How could you possibly tell me to forget about them?"

Megatron rubbed Rad's back, between the doorwings and Rad shifted, his doorwings starting to twitch from the sensation.

"I'm not asking you to forget. Simply accept that it was a past phase of your life, and it is clearly over. Maybe you could eventually visit your parental units and your... friends."

Rad gazed at Megatron with some of the familiar fire returning to them. "As enemies? As a monstrosity that appears out of space and claims to be my parent's son? I'll never be the same again Megatron, and you know this."

Megatron sighed like an exasperated parent with a whining child. "There is technology that can make you appear like you are human, but your life expectancy has greatly increased. You obviously cannot stay with your parental units anymore, and I suppose with time, your friends will move on. But Kicker will still be with you."

Rad's eyes went down casted and he looked sadly at the ground. "Not like this... I didn't want to become isolated like this. Kicker has a younger sister you know, a mother... father..."

Megatron gave another huge sigh as he stroked the area between Rad's doorwings. "I know in time you'll see reason Rad, but it may hurt now. I heard that you are now 24, a age where you are no longer dependent on your parental units. You will take the separation better then Kicker."

Rad looked up to Megatron, his eyes dull, but cool. "I'll help Kicker through this... not for you, but for Kicker as a friend. You transformed us for your selfish needs, and I can't forgive you for that. We'll probably remain minicons for the rest of our lives, but I promise you, we won't spend it with you."

Megatron looked at Rad, his eyes bright in interest. "Who will help you? The Autobots? Now how can they help you, when they cannot find you?"

Rad did not answer, he simply lay down, and faced away from Megatron closing his eyes to go to sleep. When Megatron realized that Rad was sleeping, he started to half sing and hum a song. It was simple yet deep and Rad found himself drifting into a dark haze.

It was only in his dreams that he remembered where he had seen the metal from the machine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Princess Lights: TrololololololI'msotiredI'mpukingoutmaheyeballslololololololol_


End file.
